Waiting is Boring
by AmberJeanie
Summary: The Doctor must wait and he hates waiting. *750*


The doctor twiddled his thumbs as he sat in the control room of the TARDIS. He flicked his arm out and checked his watch only to see the hands spinning. Of course it wouldn't work, he was on the TARDIS. He mentally berated himself and shifted in his seat twiddling his thumbs again.

"Maybe I should."

"Sit down." Rory interrupted and the Doctor plopped back down in his chair, resisting the urge to check his watch again. He had never realized how boring it was to just sit in the TARDIS doing nothing. He had made a habit of always doing something. This waiting thing was boring!

"But if they're-" The Doctor started to stand again until he glanced at Rory and saw the glared. He sat back down slowly, fixing the sleeves of his coat. "What in the name of all things sane could they be doing back there?" He asked giving out an exasperated sigh. Rory just shrugged.

"You weren't around girls much growing up were you?" the Doctor didn't understand what that had to do with his current situation but he was bored so he played along.

"No, why?"

"This is what girls are always doing, whenever you want to go somewhere, they take forever getting ready and they look the exact same when they come out as when they went back but we, being good guys are expected to comment on how nice they look so we pick something to compliment and hope it had something to do with why they took so long." The Doctor slouched in his seat.

"Well that seems silly." He muttered.

"It is, and yet that's what happens." Rory had basically checked out, he was staring at something on the opposite wall and the Doctor had been almost sure he had just fallen asleep with his eyes open until he had started talking. Now, even though Rory had entertained him for a few moments, the Doctor wished he would go back to sleep or whatever it was he had been doing, he didn't want to feel obligated to talk to the other man but yet, there was that feeling. The Doctor twiddled his thumbs again as he tried to thing of a small talk subject, small talk bad never been his forte.

"Its nice weather we've been having isn't it?" He asked slowly glancing sideways at Rory who raised an eyebrow but kept on staring at that spot on the wall.

"We haven't actually been out of the TARDIS for any length of time in a while and there is no weather on the TARDIS. Rory deadpanned and the Doctor glared at him.

"The TARDIS does have weather I just prefer it doesn't rain in here, it would mess up all of the equipment, so I keep it on fair weather." He said indignantly.

"You know you act more and more like a child the more bored you get." This was too much for the Doctor.

"I do not!" He stood up and started pacing. "I'll have you know I am more than nine hundred years old." Rory nodded. "And I am accustomed to actually doing things, not sitting around waiting. Why? Because waiting is boring and I don't think anyone should be submitted to this method of torture." He huffed and stopped pacing right in front of Rory, who finally pulled his eyes off of the wall to look at the steaming Doctor in front of him.

"Yes, I can see you aren't a child." He said slowly. "That little temper tantrum you just threw is the absolute proof." He said sarcastically. The Doctor glared at him for a moment and then went and sat back down.

"Sarcasm doesn't look good on you Rory." HE sulked but he only had a moment to do so as Amy and River walked through into the room a moment later and the Doctor jumped back out of his seat.

"Now why are you sulking?" River asked with an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Absolutely no reason, lets go!" He grabbed River's hand and pulled her toward the door of the TARDIS.

"Hold on a minute, I spent almost an hour getting ready-"

"I know." The Doctor saw River glaring at him for his interruption and closed his mouth quickly before he said something else she didn't like.

"Aren't you going to notice something?" The Doctor stared at River for a moment.

"Your hair looks lovely, let's go."

The last thing Amy and Rory heard as the Doctor pulled River out of the TARDIS was River saying, "But I haven't done anything with my hair."


End file.
